


Fire & Smoke

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Fire, M/M, jaydick, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing is trapped in a fire and should have listened to Red Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Smoke

There was smoke and fire everywhere. So much smoke. Too much. Red Hood was okay, since his helmet was filtering out the majority of the smoke. Nightwing, not so much. He was coughing like hell.

“Nightwing! C’mon, we gotta go!” Red Hood shouted.

“Are you sure everyone is out?” A fit of coughing. 

“Yes! This is not up for discussion.” growled Jason, reaching for Dick so he could drag him out of the burning building. Just as he was about to grab the vigilante, there was the ominous creak of wood, then Nightwing “Oof-ed!” and fell to the ground, wood hitting him in the back and pinning him down.

“Nightwing!” yelled Jason. He rushed over, finding that Dick was unconscious. Great. He must have hit his head when he fell. He tried to move the heavy beam of wood off of Dick. It barely even budged. He would need something else to help move it. Looking around quickly, he found a broken metal pipe, and using that, he propped it under the wood and lifted it that way. His body strained with the weight as he hastily wedged the wood away. Once Nightwing was free, he dropped the pipe and wood, grabbed Nightwing and made a run for it.

Outside, Jason laid Dick on the cool grass, ripping off his helmet and feeling for a pulse. It wasn’t there. There was no pulse. No, no, no! Jason began CPR, hands pressing on his chest and mouth blowing air into Dick’s lungs.

“C’mon, c’mon. Wake up. You idiot. Wake up!” Jason huffed, pressing against Dick’s chest a few more times before the acrobat gasped awake, sucking in lungfuls of air greedily. Jason couldn’t help but to crush him to his chest, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. After some coughing and gasping, Dick finally was able to speak.

“Jason, I’m okay.” He rasped throatily. 

“I almost lost you.” whispered the anithero. “I almost lost you. Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Shh, I’m here little wing. I’m here.”


End file.
